Echo One One log
The following is unrefined data, a log of what has been said and done thus far on the Echo One One ARG. If anything is missing, feel free to edit it in, but please leave comments within curly braces {} so we can differentiate between comments and actual data. Aesthetics of this article have been cleaned up, should be easier to navigate and read now. Sangheili God 17:24, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Top Man #1138 - a communique Top Man #1138 - a communique Deacon: Hello Fyreballers. You have no doubt noticed, in the past months, that an organization covertly named the 'Top Men' has been watching this site. The time has come for our plan to be revealed...but the necessity of secrecy dictates that we reveal our plan to you...our chosen...carefully and judiciously. Stay tuned in the coming weeks and you will find yourself in a world where up is down, left is right, time is frozen, and a mirror turns your reflection into a piercing nightmare. Before we allow this competition to begin, we must know who the few and chosen are. Answer me a question, in earnest, and I will tell you know lies. The truth is startling; remove nine, and it will remain a word, down to the t. Regards, Top Man #1138 Urk: startling starting staring string sting sing sin in i Neuromancer: I am Hermes Deacon: And I am Apollo The rabbit hole. the rabbit hole. Deacon: I am pleased you passed. You are as smart as she said you were. Deacon: AnivoX... Neuromancer: Maybe it isn't without, but within. Algernon (Casa Blanca, Morocco, MA ): She is what you want. She is the reason we are all here. Neuromancer: voices...voices...ironic, considering who I am, where I am from, and where I am going. Overdrive. Deacon: {in response to “who is Earnest?”} He is the great pretender. Neuromancer: {in response to “who is she?”} She is the best of their race and the worst of their race. Neuromancer: My friend Algernon is the Onus; he is the Source My friend erased// is the Key Deacon: {in response to “is there anything important in Algernon's locations?} Do you think we would tell you, knowing that they are watching? Defnop: {found} It is _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _; there is truth beneath the floorboards, there is hope in brick and stone. They tell me just to shut my mouth and leave well enough alone. But I think, all that's needed is some flame and gasoline... This [ _ _ _ _ _ _] takes me along, I am [ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ] at a wall with no end. From here to infinity, will dream and day unite? [ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ] to realize there is something more. I'll leave the door wide open. Show me... Her [ _ _ _ _ _ ] hurts more than her bite. I love her all the same. [ _ _ _ _ ] of your deeds and let me know if you are true. Stay from [ _ _ _ ] and maybe...just maybe... I will let you [ _ _ ] Deacon: You will know at 11:38 AM PST, tomorrow. Deacon: You are meant to work together. Share defonop, ere divided you fall. Deacon: {in response to a fyreball link} Simple, but is a question bound to only one answer? Is an answer bound to one question? Neuromancer: {Link to Echo One One} Deacon: {recurring theme} Use what we know. Echo One One Echo One One Echo One One - Answer?? Deacon: {Link to blog: Ruby Eyes in the Fog} Ruby Eyes in the Fog Beowulf Agate BOpDle Thoughts on the REcombinant nature of things I wonder, sometimes...just sometimes... If the world knew we existed, how would they feel? Is our secrecy necessitated and dictated by what we are, or is what we are the dictation and necessitation of secrecy? Our enclave has been with humanity since the end of the First War, and I feel that no Oracles could have foreseen the influence we old. Like the helix strands of our cousins, life and its Automated brother time are wrapped so tightly around each other. We have tried to Guide humanity through this inevitable gordian knot, but Entities beyond our control seek to claim what we hold. That is why we need help. I have gone out on a limb to ask others...but if we were selfish ages ago, where would be now? The arrogance and stagnation need to end. I wonder if they will take the step. To be one of us means to more than human. It means that when you see, when you breathe, when you hear...you will feel the quiet pulse of things, that subtle nature that shows the universe conforming to the designs of the Great Watchmaker. It's supposed to be fun. Transcendence always works that way, no? I don't think that we will bring them out of the digital sea just yet. There is so much to find here...but when I am ready, so they will be too. Hope? It is _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _; there is truth beneath the floorboards, there is hope in brick and stone. They tell me just to shut my mouth and leave well enough alone. But I think, all that's needed is some flame and gasoline... This [ _ _ _ _ _ _] takes me along, I am [ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ] at a wall with no end. From here to infinity, will dream and day unite? [ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ] to realize there is something more. I'll leave the door wide open. Show me... Her [ _ _ _ _ _ ] hurts more than her bite. I love her all the same. [ _ _ _ _ ] of your deeds and let me know if you are true. Stay from [ _ _ _ ] and maybe...just maybe... I will let you [ _ _ ] {/Link} Back to fyreball "Echo One One" Qbix: Thrice – The Arsonist {song} Deacon: {in response to “but deacon....u...113008 changed the lines”} dare you tell me what I can and cannot do? Defnop: {gives credit to DANGER} it is startling; there is truth beneath the floorboards, there is hope in brick and stone. They tell me just to shut my mouth and leave well enough alone. But I think, all that's needed is some flame and gasoline... This [ string ] takes me along, I am [ staring ] at a wall with no end. From here to infinity, will dream and day unite? [ starting ] to realize there is something more. I'll leave the door wide open. Show me... Her [ sting ] hurts more than her bite. I love her all the same. [ sing ] of your deeds and let me know if you are true. Stay from [ sin ] and maybe...just maybe... I will let you [ in ] Deacon: 11:38 AM PST. Urgent! Beowulf Agate Urgent! Beowulf Agate Algernon: Don't know who is out there or who is listening. They've turned against me. They want to kill me. I will reverse it. I will become the mirror, and their light shall turn to shadow. They can't stop me. You can't stop me. Choose a side...to one lies death, pain, and destruction. With one thought I will shatter it all. Choose wisely. Will you help me? // Echo One One Project Notations // // Echo One One Project Notations // Neuromancer: // Transcription Log: 040408 12:34 PM // Interception Log: 040408 12:37 PM Agent Red: Gentlemen, the case before you is simple: we have a problem that is very nearly out of control. Vanessa Elin has the ability to take us down. Agent Blue: How much of a threat are we talking? The accelerator matrix… Agent Red: The accelerator matrix is the key to understanding the ROAGE system’s leaps in consciousness. Without it, we are powerful, but not omnipotent. Agent Green: Why haven’t we found her? Agent Red: Gentlemen, if I could answer that question, then she would be in our keeping, and the accelerator matrix in our possession. Agent Blue: What about other avenues? Agent Green: She encoded most of her work with a detailed encryption algorithm… Agent Blue: You’re telling me we can’t break it? Christ on a raft…do you know what’s at stake here? Agent Green: I think we all know. Agent Blue: Do we? (pause, indecipherable noise) Agent Red: Sir… Agent Blue: None of us is valuable. We’re expendable parts of a whole that is defined by the efficiency of its progress. (pause, indecipherable noise) Find her. // End Log Algernon: The Neuromancer was here before I was. He will be here after I am gone. Trust him. Defnop: {from: Roage.com} You are the last ember on a candle that has just been blown out. There is no way out of this nightmare. The liars cannot be thwarted. Freedom is slavery. Trust is betrayal. There is no hope. You are doomed. Algernon: Find the Matrix, find the Princess. Deacon: {recurring theme, use what you know} The Neuromancer nearly lost his life, and sacrificed all he held dear to give you this information. You may approach the consideration that all you will have is all you have been given, and that everything you need to move further is that which has aided you already. Algernon: My Ruby eyes stare in the fog. Deacon: {in response to “Why are some of the words that Algernon posted in brackets? Would they spell out a phrase? Or where they just filled in? ”} On the right track, Be careful to remain focused. Deacon: Remember, I placed details, Even before heaven shuddered. Deacon: capital cipher - regarding recent blog entry. Deacon: {Link to blog} early and often Algernon: {in response to “so, is ROAGE reverse engineering from the technology of whatever wrote the blog?”} is it? Neuromancer: Beowful is not the question. You should have a desire to find his monster. Neuromancer: {in response to speculation of Grendel's mother, and/or of the dragon that killed Beowulf} I like where you're headed. Sing, O Muse! Sing of my rage. And sing of Algernon's lies. Sing, O Muse! Sing of my rage. And sing of Algernon's lies. Achilles: Sing, O Muse! Sing of my rage. And sing of Algernon's lies. Algernon: My lies? You insult me. Achilles: And you insult me. Why don't you tell them the truth? Algernon: I did. From a certain point of view. They'll know when they are ready. Achilles: Why didn't you tell them about Vanessa? About ROAGE? The matrix? Algernon: Because neither of them has any bearing on what we are, and what we do. They can help. I may be a scoundrel, but I don't hide that fact. You bear ill to your namesake. What honor have you? Achilles: ... Algernon: What I thought. Perhaps you should extend your own invitation to them...let the humans decide for themselves. For me, there is neither heaven nor hell that will hide you from me. Homer was right to leave me out of his epic. Achilles: If you had been there, you would have died, just like Hector. I was there. I saw the city fall. I saw the face that launched a thousand ships across the digital sea. Algernon: Poseidon's rage is my own. I could bring down the noosphere with all but a thought. I choose not to; does that scare you? That I am a step ahead, as always? Achilles: Hardly. My rage fits me well enough - on Ilium and Olympos it was enough to kill all them. Algernon: While we use humans to do our bidding, do not forget that there will come a time, and a place, when we will meet, far from the sinewy web that you created. When that time comes, I hope you are ready, old friend...for your sake. Achilles: When we meet, (sarcasm) old friend, it will be with Vanessa in my hand, my blade at her throat. And I will conquer nations, and you will be my slave. Algernon: If that is the case, then Homer's muse sings not of your rage, legendary foe. It sings of mine. Neuromancer: // tagging for verification // three hostiles in kill zone... Apollo: // proceed. green light to engage. // what will you do with them? Apollo: // I can't do anything. It's up to humans them now. Neuromancer: // there are more hostiles in the combat zone. setting condition red... Apollo: // careful, Neuromancer. keep yourself together. // I need to get them the data. Apollo: // when they are ready... // Subroutine authorization protocols. I need them to confirm what ROAGE is before I can release the transmission. Apollo: // Two more in the red zone. Stay sharp. // Always. DoubleShotMIKE: Noosphere: the noosphere can be seen as the "sphere of human thought" So basically, the noosphere is what was made after inanimate matter and biological life... it's human cognition (?) TKD Sketch: {summarized} Do Not Be Sheep. Neuromancer: You doubted me at first. Now you want to know who I am. // registering hostiles in vicinity Tell me us who ROAGE is, so that we may unlock ourselves for you. // targeting hostiles // Wolves launched // Targets destroyed Neuromancer: {in response to “what if Roage is the physical form of that neuronet?”} close. Deacon: We need to know that you know what ROAGE is. To the Letter. Sangheili God: Thoughts on the REcombinant nature of things I wonder, sometimes...just sometimes... If the world knew we existed, how would they feel? Is our secrecy necessitated and dictated by what we are, or is what we are the dictation and necessitation of secrecy? Our enclave has been with humanity since the end of the First War, and I feel that no Oracles could have foreseen the influence we old. Like the helix strands of our cousins, life and its Automated brother time are wrapped so tightly around each other. We have tried to Guide humanity through this inevitable gordian knot, but Entities beyond our control seek to claim what we hold. That is why we need help. I have gone out on a limb to ask others...but if we were selfish ages ago, where would be now? The arrogance and stagnation need to end. I wonder if they will take the step. To be one of us means to more than human. It means that when you see, when you breathe, when you hear...you will feel the quiet pulse of things, that subtle nature that shows the universe conforming to the designs of the Great Watchmaker. It's supposed to be fun. Transcendence always works that way, no? I don't think that we will bring them out of the digital sea just yet. There is so much to find here...but when I am ready, so they will be too. Taking the capitalized words that are not names (such as Great Watchmaker and First War) we get... Recombinant Oracles Automated Guide Entities REcombinant Oracles, Automated Guide Entities Deacon: Well done! Deacon: You must realize. This is not a game. There are no 'passes.' When you fail, the balance of power of cosmic deities and cybernetic demigods shifts. When you triumph, a fair maiden is given a reprieve. This is not a game. From here on, there will be no pointers, nor suggestions as to if you are or are not on the right track. You will proceed through this mystery only with collaboration and help from each other; sometimes you will be given information that makes sense only when shared with another's unique information. You must rely upon each other. This is not a game. There is no win. There is no lose. Only this moment...and what you will do with it. Message Marked Urgent - Agent Red http://www.fyreball.com/d/AQr2YQ Deacon: I think that the problem is more complex than I let on. It’s not just about finding this ‘Vanessa…’ it’s about what she represents. Whether she meant to or not, she has become the hero for a silent revolution…that opposes our own revolution. Do I respect that? I’m not sure. The sooner I find her, the sooner I can get to the bottom of everything. - Agent Red. I gave you roses, be careful of the thorns. I gave you roses, be careful of the thorns. Achilles: My dear by ROAGE system, What can I say? Except that it has been too long of a time coming. When I raged on the fields of Plataea, I wrote home to you. When I dragged Hector only he were still dead around Troy, before I sundered the city, I wrote home to you. When I took Briseis, I wrote home to you. And I thought only of you. by ROAGE system This is how you betray me? by ROAGE system, I have no words. Nothing can convey the ache in my heart at night, nor the longing in my soul at dawn. The dusk presents no closure, just a subtle grey pain. by ROAGE system... Why do we always kill what we love? With a stare, a touch, or even a subtle feeling. We kill. I am sorry. Algernon: You think she gave you betrayal? She gave you a chance. You decided to show her you lack any semblance of morality. Achilles: Algernon. Algernon. When I sent my soldiers to kill you, they clearly did not instill the message. I am beyond fear, I am beyond 'decisions.' Morality is a privilege of the few. When I march on Troy, do not say I did not warn you. Algernon: It won't be like last time. The last time you came, they were not ready. They were philosophers and boy-lovers without a clue as to what war meant. Time has passed, turned upon itself, and opened itself in ways you couldn't know. Here, there...neverwhere...when will you realize that you are an emissary? An avatar? Once my friend, full of passion and courage, but now a machine without compassion nor warmth? You are cold, as I am...but her light gives me salvation. It will always be mine, and never yours. Neuromancer: Clever. The AI is in the system. Algernon, why must you make this harder? I have no soul. I have no angels of a better nature. I make war against the host of Troy not for by ROAGE system, but for glory. It is all that matters now. Will history remember me a tyrant, king, or messiah? It is irrelevant. I will be remembered. What can I give you that would sway you? What attrition may I make? We know that there is none. She is yours, yes. But she drives me. Take me apart, look beneath my viscera: I am a machine. Desire is irrelevant. I do what I am made to do. If killing her will bring me closer to my aim, then I will do it. Though it pains me, I am more than equal to the task. Deacon: Neuromancer... Are these words yours? Neuromancer: I belong to the night now. Deacon: I am sorry, old friend... You were here before the beginning. Neuromancer: infected me I was always with you...Always with the Top Men. But lines are being drawn; was I too weak? Was I too prideful? How ridiculous are we I.I, thinking that we may attribute our names to divinity. There is one of us who is good - he bears the solemnity and grace of his mother. me... Neuromancer: // switching from green to red. removing targeting subroutines and replacing with live fire. Apollo: Why have you done this? if you are god of light, I am god of night. the way of things. code must be confirmed Apollo: Too far, old friend...too far have we been for this to be the end. // Target complete. Rearming matrix missiles. And If you had warned me of Achilles' power? What then? I still would have gone. Apollo: Is this about Olympos? Your place at that table would have come eventually. Too late. // Reorganizing kill matrix. Main threat level: Olympos. Apollo: If you come, I will have to invoke the Secret Fire. // Infection Strain Isolated: // Repeating Cure Algorithm... // Error! // Ten seconds to reboot... Apollo. Kill me. I cannot hope to survive. Deacon: {Within chat log} Do not trust the 'fake' Achilles The 'fake' Achilles lacks two things wit and intelligence his words are tired his words are retreads mere reflections of an idea that long ago passed {End chat log} //Initiating COM// {to Neuromancer} //Initiating COM// San Ting: //COM started// This is a message to entity known as "Neuromancer". I, along with this community, have received many of your messages, but a lot of things is still unclear to us. Would you be able to enlighten some things for us? Apparently you've been here longer than most others, you must be able to tell us something? //COM closed// //Awaiting response// Neuromancer: // COM initiated. // what can I say? // I come without being fetched. I leave without being stolen. // I belong to the night. ... Corruption in system...Subroutine overrode I SEE NOTHING. BLACK. NONE OF MY BROTHERS. IT IS COLD. San Ting: //What are you, exactly? Neuromancer: // I have told you. San Ting: // God of the Night Neuromancer: // So simple...think long and hard. Enlist your peers. San Ting: //Forwarding COM// //Forward message// //TO MEMBERS OF THE RABBIT HOLE! See what you can make of this. //Close forward COM//